Swimming In Love
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Holly likes Will. The Glee club, Will and Holly go swimming. Will and Holly finally get together. This is before they went out, when they were just friends.


"Here I come!"

With a smile of pure glee, Holly raced out in to the open, where many others swam in the large swimming pool, and dove in. True enough, her grace showed through the way she swam over to the other side, dodging and weaving around other people in the process.

She soon reached the opposite end and pulled herself out, her pink swimsuit drenching out with water. She caught a few glances at her direction, but she ignored them as she made her way over to the dive board. Her own eyes however, began to rove through the throngs of people in search.

_For someone…_

The Glee club were in the water, they had invited Will and Holly to go to this swimming pool after school ended and the summer set in and she was more than happy to go. But not just for the sun or the swim. Her biggest reason was swimming over to the pool edge opposite of her and pulling himself out.

_Will Schuester…_

She liked him a lot. Like was too weak a word, but it was just right before love and she didn't think she wanted to go that far…yet. She felt this way ever since they first met. But hey, he was cute; she said that to him.

_'I wonder if he remembers that,'_

Probably not. Those were darker moments of his life and she would guess that he didn't want to remember them. Still, it was more than his physical appearance (although that was playing a huge importance right now). He was a quiet person, he was really a caring and a compassionate guy.

_'Okay, so maybe I am in love with him…'_

Seeing him that way came much to the pleasure of Holly. The water trickling down his hair and down the sides of his cheek, the way his chest and abs looked as they shone from the moisture, toned from his workout, even the way he looked in those green swimming trunks. He was simply perfect.

_'Get a hold of yourself, girl. Really…'_

Despite that, her thoughts continued to remain on him. He was strong, intelligent, drop-dead handsome... She knew she wasn't the only woman wanting his attention. Emma Pillsbury and his ex-wife wanted him too.

Reaching the board, her mind continued on track about the teacher. Climbing up the board, she strode slowly over to the end, with thought of her plan beginning to take over. As she began edge close, she continued to stare at Will.

She was still for a moment and began to bounce on the board, keeping an eye on him. She could see it now. She would spin through the air gracefully and dip into the water, all the while he watched her. Like a mermaid, she would swim over to him and stick her head up, floating right next to him. Their eyes would meet soon, the world would disappear, save for the two of them. He would say something short but sweet and they would draw together like magnets.

Her mind giddy, she began to bounce, making ready for her spectacular dive toward love. One more hop... Now all that was needed was Will's attention. She then saw it. His eyes slowly drifted over to hers and at that moment, Holly was on cloud nine.

The next second, she was underwater in panic…

x

"Miss Holiday, are you okay?"

The woman coughed lightly as she regained consciousness. She felt a pair of hands help her sit up and when her eyes cleared out, she found Will holding her up, with The Glee club around her.

"What happened?" She asked, still a little disoriented.

Rachel answered her. "You slipped on the edge of the board and hit the water pretty hard. Luckily, Mr Schuester got to you,"

"Will…?"

"Uh, huh," Finn nodded. "Pulled you out and used CPR,"

'_Used…CPR? You mean…'_

Holly touched her mouth and around. His mouth, his lips were on hers and she wasn't even awake to enjoy it.

"I'm impressed Mr Schue," Rachel smiled. "I didn't know you could swim that fast. And where did you learn CPR?"

Will shrugged. "I learned it in a book a while back. Also teachers have to know it. I thought I'd better be prepared just in case,"

Holly wasn't paying attention though. She was thinking about how she was so distracted that she slipped and almost got herself killed. All because she was trying to show off in front of him. Embarrassment soon filled her and she began to stand up from her spot.

"Not so fast," Will warned. "You have to take it easy,"

But Holly wasn't listening and simply marched away toward the showers, covering her head with a towel as did, so that no one would see her now-reddening face.

_'I am such a complete idiot!'_

These were the mental scolds that went through the mind of the supply teacher as she dried herself off. It was still early in the afternoon, but she was getting dressed anyway. She didn't want to stay.

She made a complete fool out of herself and she simply wanted to get away with as much pride intact as she could. She had managed to get out of the building and a few steps away when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Holly, where are you going?"

She turned to the speaker, already knowing who it was. Indeed, Will was standing by the side of the building, almost shadowed against the background of the setting sun.

"I'm…uhh…Just going to get some air. Yeah, I was getting some air,"

It sounded convincing to her ears, but Will didn't seem to buy it. He moved away from the wall and toward her, his brown eyes showing concern for her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no." She smiled falsely. "Really, it's nothing!"

Will blinked and tilted his head to the side. Holly looked away to avoid contact, but he would know. He always seemed to know when there was something bothering her or not. They were close friends after all.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," He said finally. "It happens at times on the board. Sometimes people slip,"

"Yeah, I know. It's okay, really,"

Now that, even she wouldn't believe, but what was strange was why Will seemed so adamant to find out what's wrong with her. This was more than the usual concern, even for him. But she couldn't get her mind out of the moment of that jump.

"It's just…I was…"

"Daydreaming,"

The girl blinked and looked up at him. "Huh?"

"I saw it. That look in your eyes when you were on the board. That's how I knew to watch out for you just in case,"

So not only had she almost killed herself, her saviour knew she was daydreaming. Just when she didn't think she could be any more embarrassed, something clicked in her.

"You were watching me…the whole time?"

She was surprised to see Will look away slightly.

_'Was he…embarrassed?'_

True enough, there was a thin, very thin shade of red on his cheeks and Holly wasted no time in pointing that out.

"You _were_ watching me the whole time,"

Will looked down, nearly shuffling his feet as he worked to regain his composure. Holly slapped herself mentally.

_'I just embarrassed him. And here I was leaving because I felt embarrassed.'_

She grasped the teacher's hands, causing him to look back up and without thinking about it, she kissed him on the cheek.

"That's so sweet," Holly smiled.

Will's eyes went semi-wide and then he smiled back. Holly blushed, but didn't look away. Their hands were still together, a fact both of them immediately noticed. Holly wanted to hold on to him longer, but knew she would have to let go eventually.

_'That only happens in my dreams…'_

Sighing within, she prepared to release him when it happened.

Will kissed her…on the cheek.

The second he moved back, her mind went in to overdrive.

_'Why…How…Did he…Am I…?'_

Needless to say, questions flooded her, all of which were quieted when she saw him looking at her. When once those eyes of his were deep and quiet, they now showed affection and care. Her heart began to flutter rapidly.

_'Is this really happening?'_

She could be daydreaming again, probably about to walk in the middle of a street. But the touch of his hands was too real and those eyes…she couldn't possibly imagine them like that.

_'Oh god, is this really happening?'_

Nervously, she inched her face forward. Just an inch. If she misread this then he would back away and that would be that. But instead, he lowered his face to hers. Just an inch…

_'Please, please, pleaseeeeee don't let this be a dream…'_

She moved again, an inch and a half. He moved, two inches. This kept up, each moving at somewhat the same pace, by inches, then by centimetres and then millimetres until finally…

There was no more space to close in…

She could still taste a bit of the water on his lips, but that did not matter. Not when his kiss was so delicious. So tender…

So… perfect…

x

"Whoa,"

The Glee club froze at the doorway as they saw what was happening before them. Will and Holly, hands _and _lips together.

"Well, it's about time," Kurt whispered with a smile.

Rachel, Quinn, Tina and Finn smiled as well, only it wasn't the same sweet smile Kurt had, but rather the one of darker intent.

"Maybe I should break this up now," Puck said.

Rachel immediately grabbed his arm. "Look at them. This is something that only happens once in a person's life. Don't ruin it,"

Finn gave her a curious glance. "What do you mean?"

"That one special kiss,"


End file.
